<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Then Came Baby by crimsonsakuraprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719582">Then Came Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonsakuraprincess/pseuds/crimsonsakuraprincess'>crimsonsakuraprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonsakuraprincess/pseuds/crimsonsakuraprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then all the earth-shattering sex you can ever imagine. Then baby. With most of the monumental milestones of their life said and done, would it be selfish of them to partake in some after-hours activities? Just this once? Not if their baby can help it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Then Came Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bedroom.</p>
<p>A place where Rin could spend countless, uneventful periods of blissful slumber. But every so often, tonight for instance, she was wide awake all on account of her husband who would unleash his feral advances to her body. And of course she wanted him, yearned for him, ached for him and all of his magical touches. Their passion rivaled that of stormy ocean waves against the meek, defenseless shore. But wanting to make love was only half the battle- it was actually harder than it seemed to achieve the other half. Unfortunately, their precious four-month old son slept in the same room, at the very least on the other side of it. A precious gift from above swaddled to the gods in his neonatal crib, the new parents still were tentative nonetheless to try anything risky.</p>
<p>In terms of risky, anything that was above a whimsur- in which her demon counterpart was trying ardently to push her above. Within his possessive embrace, her porcelain leg perched over his hip, she was victim to the onslaught of calculated caresses and tender kisses behind her ear. It all damn near made her forget that there was a young, defenseless pup still within ear-shot. Maybe they could get away with it. Just as long as they stayed quiet that was.</p>
<p>"Yes..." </p>
<p>She moaned gently into his ear, his hand massaging the outside of her satiny thigh before slowly scaling inwards towards her smoldering core. Against the lobe of her ear, a gentle kiss was administered followed by a rich, baritone that had her quivering slightly within her kimono. When had the room gotten so warm all of a sudden? She longed to remove her redundant articles of clothing and maybe engage in whatever her lover had up his sleeve.</p>
<p>"Anything further, my love, and this kimono must be disposed of." </p>
<p>Nodding profusely, she raised her cinnamon irises to lock stares within his golden eyes that had suddenly became enchanted with the primal look of hunger. With a look like that, Rin could never refuse her lord of what he wanted and especially if it was what she wanted as well. The proof was all at the junction of her thighs where her overlapped leg had forced her hips dangerously close against his thick and erect appendage. His arousal did injustice to her own as she felt her own juices beginning to weep onto the silken material of his hakamas.</p>
<p>"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama...," she whimsured, catching sight of the daiyoukai closing his eyes to better indulge in the sudden desire that spiked in her scent. </p>
<p>Meeting his beloved in a tender kiss, the eager daiyoukai went to work on the obi of her disarray kimono. A subtle groan of appreciation escaped his throat as the result of her sash loosening allowed her full breasts to brush against his chest tantalizingly. Sesshomaru suddenly felt the need to marvel at his woman, releasing the gentle liplock to gaze down at the chestnut eyed, ebony haired goddess. She was simply dazzling, stunning an understatement.</p>
<p>About the most beautiful woman my eyes will ever see...</p>
<p>A lock of midnight tresses entwined around his claw, her stare ensnaring him into her realm of all that was Rin.</p>
<p>"You're beautiful...," he confessed abruptly.</p>
<p>"As if I don't hear it enough from you," Rin giggled, watching him smile slightly through the night. </p>
<p>"You should. Because you are, koneko." </p>
<p>He leaned down to her neck, clasping the delicate flesh between his lips in a hard nip. Rin gasped, pliant to his clawed hands as they maneuvered their way into her kimono to fondle her breasts. Her back arched, biting her bottom lip as he squeezed softly at her perky assets, gasping each time his tapered claws brushed her nipples. </p>
<p>"Sesshomaru-sama...," Rin droned softly, raising her hips to brush against his groin. He was throbbing now with a vengeance, a force that almost scared her more than it excited her. Gods, what she wouldn't do for one of their senseless, ear-shattering ruts that resulted in an exhausted, heaven bound aftermath. But she was brought back to earth when he uttered a big reminder into her ear. Baritone included.</p>
<p>"Shhh, the infant, Rin," rebuked her demon lover. He lifted her leg higher against his hip until her sex was exposed and situated as close as possible against his erection. Was he kidding? Maybe he was the one who needed reminding, thought the indignant, aroused black-haired woman. She wasn't aware that she was quietly growling her frustrations when the silver haired daiyoukai gave a hard pull on her nipple with his thumb and forefinger.</p>
<p>"Ugh! Sesshomaru-sama, you're so mean."</p>
<p>Rin was subject to more of his tugging and fondling of her breast when she heard a small chuckle escape from the normally composed demon lord. Honestly! He found this to be funny? This definitely was not the time to be laughing. What sick pervert found pleasure at teasing his mate and then finding humor in reminding her that their infant child was asleep in the same room?</p>
<p>"My love, you have to stay quiet." </p>
<p>He was becoming more bemused as time went on, finding it fairly entertaining to watch her struggle to stay quiet as he tortured her with his stealthy hands. Sesshomaru decided to test her further by slipping a hand between her thighs, found the hardened bud amidst her saccharine petals and pressed his thumb against it. Rin whined softly with closed eyes, unaware that a pair of amber eyes were staring intently down at her. </p>
<p>Intent on whether to fuck her now or later.</p>
<p>"Mmm...Sesshomaru-sama, no faiiirrr!" </p>
<p>Rin elicited a sudden gasp when he began arduously rubbing the sensitive bud, dainty fingers grasping for his haori as a chain of gasps evolved into gentle moans. Before long, engrossed with his pleasure, Rin was not prepared for what was to happen next. Wasn't it obvious? Their son began crying. She was quickly brought down from her high as she opened her chocolate orbs to stare up at her silver haired lover. At the pup's beck and call, he had already removed his hand from between her thighs and slowly climbed out of bed. If not reluctantly. </p>
<p>"I shall tend to him. You get out of that kimono. It's very expensive." </p>
<p>"Sesshomaru..." </p>
<p>And she watched with heated annoyance and just a hint of jealousy as the dog demon leaned down into the crib and straightened back up with a wailing silver haired infant in his arms. Receiving all of her daiyoukai's attentions, all of his affections. As a mother, she knew it wasn't right to be thinking like this. To absolutely despise her child's existence if only for a minute because he were on the receiving end of his father's love. But this was a different circumstance. For crying out loud, they were in the middle of foreplay. Rin shook her head sadly as she stubbornly fixed her kimono at the breast, pulled down the material at the hem to make her lower half decent.</p>
<p>"You cry at the wrongest times, whelp...," rebuked the demon father as he brought the baby against his chest.  </p>
<p>"You've that right," the teenager mumbled as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Sesshomaru was keen on rebuking her as well from the unnecessary sass that she chose to let fly out of her mouth. Was, which was the past tense that he used heavily once his eyes locked onto her ass when she sauntered past him. Languidly, seductively. It had to have been on purpose because he didn't remember a time when his woman walked like that, hips switching with a vengeance.</p>
<p>Then again, maybe she had always walked like that and it was all his fault as a devoted mate and lover for not paying more attention. Hell no. It was on purpose. How did he know?</p>
<p>"Let me know when you've put him to sleep...," announced the irritated human woman on her way to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Once at the doorway, Rin wasted no time tugging on her obi and letting it flutter to the floor. Over her bare shoulder, she gave him a wink before shrugging entirely out of her expensive kimono. Waist long ebony silk that tumbled down her back and a perfect derriere wasn't enough to satiate the steadily growing hunger that erupted within his demon mind.</p>
<p>"...'Cause I still have to put you to sleep, koibito..." </p>
<p>As quickly as a devilish grin overtook his face, Sesshomaru was suddenly staring at a locked bathroom door. He let out a wistful sigh, the choked cries of his son bringing him back to reality. More coaxing was in order to quell this demon child, disheartened to see the tiny version of himself wailing adamantly. Life as a ruthless killing machine hadn't prepared him for fatherhood in the slightest. He needed his wife to help him this time. But judging from her display of childish behaviour, he came to the conclusion that his wife was in more ways that one, a child in her own right.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru sighed deeply, focused on coddling his pup the best he could until his mother could come back to her senses.</p>
<p>I have two children. Yes, two...</p>
<p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>With their son finally put to rest, Sesshomaru and Rin were somewhat alone to finish what they both started half an hour ago. Their precious baby boy cried for thirty minutes and even though it was Sesshomaru's job to put him to sleep, Rin stubbornly emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a silk robe and coaxed her infant back to sleep in which she achieved in mere minutes. There was some truth to what she always told her silver haired mate; that a boy's first love would always be their mother and the same went for a girl's who's first love would always be their father. Rin was her son's first love and Sesshomaru was still trying to cope with the fact that his son would continue to be unresponsive to his coaxing for a while now.</p>
<p>I wonder if things would be different if we had a daughter?... </p>
<p>"He's finally asleep," she whispered exhaustedly when she settled back into the bed with her demon lord mate. </p>
<p>"Hai." </p>
<p>"Are you tired, sire?" </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>Rin giggled. Typical daiyoukai. Always feigning the need for rest in the presence of others. Including his mate. But not their baby. In fact, there had been many a time when she would catch him dozing off around their child. She just couldn't get it out of her mind at how cute the two of them looked last time. Sesshomaru was found supine on their bed with his eyes closed in what he would have mercilessly defended as 'resting his eyes'. His mini-me wasn't too far away as he was coddled snugly on his father's armorless chest. An image sent from above.</p>
<p>"Of course not," she replied with a roll of her eyes. </p>
<p>"And why not?" </p>
<p>She jiggled her chest, giggled more when she saw his eyes fixate at her breasts. Two things in this world were capable of making the daiyoukai lost for words. Both of which were confined behind the article of clothing he liked to refer as useless when in the bedroom.</p>
<p>"You can't keep your mind off of me." </p>
<p>Sesshomaru smirked slightly. "Well, you're right about that." </p>
<p>His arm wound around her waist and pulled her as close as humanly possible to his body, leaned down to kiss the crown of her head. </p>
<p>"You wanna try again?," Rin whispered, her question answered simultaneously as he silently trailed a single taloned finger along her collar bone before delving into the silk at her shoulder. "What if he wakes up again?"</p>
<p>Sesshomaru shook his head. </p>
<p>"He won't wake up...," he answered confidently. </p>
<p>"Sure?," Rin asked softly, allowed her lover to slide down the arm of her robe, exposing translucent, satiny skin to his hungry ambers. </p>
<p>"Hai, my love." </p>
<p>They shared a soft kiss before he broke it to capture a section of her neck which elicited a soft cry from his petite black haired woman. Damn him and his intellect of her weaknesses, the dog demon relentless as he began roughly suckling the delicate expanse to the side of her throat. Rin knew that all the gasps and moans in the world couldn't do justice to his arduous ministrations.</p>
<p>"Sesshomaru..." </p>
<p>She rubbed her thighs together with an anxiousness that only he could quell and calm, succumbed to his stealthy hands that untied the sash of her robe in one tug. Her lithe body was exposed to the coolness of the room, pink nipples hardening at the contact of the sudden rush of air. Sesshomaru then cupped a warm breast in his strong clutches, kneaded the small mound with an eagerness his lover couldn't help but encourage. </p>
<p>"Oh! Sesshomaru-sama!" </p>
<p>"Shh, you'll wake the pup, love." </p>
<p>He covered her mouth with his own in a passionate kiss, Rin arching towards his possessive touch, weaved her slender fingers through his silver colored mane. His kneading was alternated with a few gentle tugs to her nipple, tiny screams eliciting into his mouth from the small woman. Slowly, carefully, he began to switch their positions so instead of them lying side by side, he was ontop of her. Sesshomaru's hand left her breast, if only for a moment to part her legs, fitting himself between her thighs. Not even seconds afterward, she began to beg.</p>
<p>"Sire, please...I want more," she whispered when he released her lips. </p>
<p>Sesshomaru absolutely adored a begging female, especially this female goddess that blessed him with countless nights of desperate love making. Love came first obviously. Then came their marriage, two separate ones being of demon traditions and human ones. And then came the raw, sinful pleasures of her satiny legs in the air and atop his shoulders and even behind her head. The most limber woman, demoness or not, he has ever encountered. And then...then came baby. Rightfully of course. He'd be damned if he would bring shame to the name of daiyoukai of the West if he couldn't sire a child with a beautiful woman. Not after all the practice they've accumulated.</p>
<p>Things certainly were easier to accomplish before our pup. It looks like we'll have to get creative from now on... </p>
<p>"More is what you shall receive, flower. Don't fret..." </p>
<p>Rin then felt his warm, taloned hand inbetween her thighs, remembering what the two of them were in the middle of before the 'crying incident' with their son happened. She didn't want to think of another interruption, only wanted to focus on his searing pleasure. Sesshomaru's nimble fingers found the sensitive bud of her pink, ripe flower and stroked gently at the glistening petals. A sharp intake of breath was his proof that he had her under his thumb. Literally.</p>
<p>"Is this what you want, love?," he cooed tenderly as he started to rub gently at her clit. </p>
<p>A soft moan followed immediately, lifted her hips slightly to seek more of his pleasure. This time around he was at her beck and call, quickened his pace which resulted in her flower to produce more of the precious nectar that drove him insane. It was his ulterior motive, curious as to how wet she could get and wondered if his Rin, the moaning wreck beneath him, was capable of it all. Her heart wrenching sighs were his satisfied answer.</p>
<p>"Sesshomaru-sama," she pleaded softly, pretty browns gazing desperately up at her mate.</p>
<p>He knew those familiar moans, those breathless cries. She was close and he wasn't about to let her come so predictably. Sesshomaru abandoned the ministrations of his fingers at her clit and swiftly dropped to his elbows until he was faced with the eighth wonder of the world. Wasting no time, he then closed the space between his mouth and her smoldering core, used his tongue to lave patiently at her nectar, avoiding the bud of her flower at all costs. The petite woman whined in frustration, rolled her hips more towards his mouth in a desperate act of achieving release. Instead of his tongue going towards her clit, he avoided it purposefully and teased her further with kisses at her petals. Her irritable groan spurred even more hunger within him, on the brink of starvation.</p>
<p>"No! What are you doing?!"</p>
<p>Exactly what he was going to ask himself. What exactly was he doing? Wouldn't it benefit him if he were to quell this woman's insatiable pleads for release than to drag it out? Then again, when was it every day that he had her in this position of a helpless and distressed damsel? Besides, he quite enjoyed her this way. He truly did love the unabashed tigress that hid beneath the veil of saccharine smiles and pleasant laughter that was his beautiful wife. But like this, she was just as beautiful, if not more.</p>
<p>"This is not what you want?," Sesshomaru queried, a mocking tone behind serious eyes.</p>
<p>Continuing to stare into frustrated chocolate irises, he kissed right at her flower bud. Cunningly. Unwavering- he held their gaze and watched as she parted her lips with a soft gasp. At that moment he knew exactly what she wanted, more than capable of giving this woman unrelenting, merciless pleasure. It was all a matter of whether he chose to or not.</p>
<p>"Then I shall try again. If you will let me, dearest..."</p>
<p>Indignant and frustrated no longer, Rin became docile and nodded her silent approval. Because she too was anxious and by gods, if it was possible, she would have melted away at the stare he refused to let us. As though she was some lost creature. Beautiful and ancient, an unknown wonder that he stumbled upon and refused to share. His. All his. Sesshomaru proved his point when he abruptly claimed her flower with his mouth, his tongue relentless and working in perfect unison with his lips around her clit.</p>
<p>A shriek creeped up on her unexpectedly, unable to stifle the ear-shattering sound as it resounded through his demon hearing. Sesshomaru, if he had been beneath it, would have rolled his eyes, already counting down in his head for the inevitable. Three. Rin cried out again, this time behind her arm to muffle the sound. Little did she know, the damage had already been done at that point. Two. His silver mane was subject to the insistent yanks of her hands, stronger than she looked, it was just as insufferable as the stirring of a certain infant that was across the room. One. She abandoned eliciting her sounds behind her arm and screamed her crescendoing ache into the room once more. Rin was just at the precipice and right before she could fall forward into oblivion, her dreams plateaued before plummeting back into disappointment.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru knew he had to disengage now once their son's gentle cries gradually escalated until he was a wailing bundle of discomfort in his crib. Lifting his head from between her thighs, Rin shook her head feverishly, whining in denial. Denial that all of this was happening and she couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't going to leave her like this again, was he? Not when she was so close. Never did she wish to put their baby in another room more than at this moment. Never wished to be selfish if only for one night and take her demon lover and run far, far away. Far enough where there would be no more damn interruptions.</p>
<p>"Sesshomaru-sama. Please, I was so close," Rin begged.</p>
<p>It was all in vain. The amber eyed demon lord was already rising onto his knees infront of her, preparing to get off of the bed to take care of his fatherly duties.</p>
<p>"The pup, Rin-" </p>
<p>"Please, koibito?" </p>
<p>He absolutely adored when she called him that name, was like a lap dog to her needs when she stared at him with those large pretty brown depths she called eyes. "...Rin, koneko. I must tend to the pup first...then you and I shall finish this in another room." </p>
<p>Rin pouted despite receiving a fleeting kiss to her forehead. She watched forlornly as he glided over towards the crib that sheltered their infant son. Sulking was what she planned on doing, yet once she saw the tenderness and love and care her mate harbored when he brought their son to his chest, kissed the top of his silver haired head repeatedly, it was then she was overcome with a warm smile.</p>
<p>Wow. He's good. Why does our son deny his consoling again?</p>
<p>"You, pup, are the epitome of high maintenance. Only your mother is allowed to be that way."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>